Acute Pulmonary Embolism (APE) is known as one of the major causes of sudden death. APE is a blockage of the main artery of the lung or one of its branches by a substance that has traveled from elsewhere in the body through the bloodstream. For example, APE may result from a blood clot in the deep veins of the legs or pelvis braking off and migrating to the lung, a process termed venous thromboembolism (VTE). While massive APE produces diagnostically obvious symptoms of sudden severe hepoxia and right ventricle (RV) mechanical failure, little progress has been made in clinical and biophysical understanding of Acute Pulmonary Embolism in the early stages of its development. Such early detection can be of clinical importance in diagnosis and determination of prognosis of Acute Pulmonary Embolism.